2Pac Shakur
'''2Pac Shakur '''is the Main Antagonist in the Second Season of The Johnny Cooper Series. Tupac Amaru Shakur was born on June 16, 1971, into an African-American family in the East Harlem section of Manhattan in New York City. Biography 2Pac became one of the most famous and greatest Rapper, Actor and Poet of all time. He spend lot's of time as a gangster, selling Crystal Blue Meth from Heisenberg. He spend most of his time jerking off to hentai while Jesse Pinkman and Walter White watched. After Walter White had to distribute Meth for Gus Fring, Gus liked 2Pac's songs so he made a hitmen like person, sort of like his partner, Mike Ehrmetraut. He spend most of his time killing the Carter until Fring's death and the disbanded Walter Gang. He later moved to another planet using the money to buy a ship, before this he encountered a map that had the location of the "Cooper Vault" that was leftover from Jim Halpert during a drug trading with Alex Jones. He traveled and lived there, creating his own empire and trying to open the Cooper Vault for years. He had a food contest one time against Bryan Deep where Deep won every contest and 2Pac got mad and threw him into his dungeon. Panda Jeans tried to hack into 2Pac's bank one time but failed and was also thrown into jail. One day, he encounted Johnny Cooper who was there to reclaim his family's treasure, however Cooper was unsuccessful as 2Pac defeated him without ease during a dance off. Cooper was thrown in jail where he created The Cooper Gang with Bryan, Jeans and Mark 45. They outsmarted 2Pac and blew up all his minions and defeated him in the dance off. 2Pac was send back to earth from such defeat where lived in the streets until gaining popularity in earth again. He settled down and had a family and lived life for years. His family was murdered by Evil Johnny and Evil Bryan from the future whom 2Pac thought it was Normal Johnny and Bryan after coming back from his Resurrection due to having an encounter with Johnny in the past from the "Cooper Vault". He had it had it all until he was backstabbed by Biggie Cheese and was shot during a gang war. He woke up in hell (Shrek's Swamp) where he performed and reached his true potential on Rap. He was trained by Shrek himself to reach his final transformation and was planning his revenge against Johnny and Bryan whom he thought where his evil counterparts that killed his family. During a stream, Johnny and Bryan prayed to Shrek and did some spazmoid ritual at 3AM, they ressurected 2Pac, he came back to Earth and was now torturing Johnny and Bryan for months. 2Pac has sent an army from Hell like the Band Queen and the black community. It is later revealed Carter Roberson was his son. 2Pac possessed Johnny and Bryan and multiple characters in several episodes. He tried to choke Johnny multiple times as a kink 2Pac probably had. He was later killed off in the Season 2 Finale "The Real You". When possessing Bryan's body to kill Johnny. Cooper was quick enough to draw the gun and shoot him in time to kill 2Pac. It was later revealed to them that 2Pac mistook en Johnny and Bryan for their evil counterparts however 2Pac was already dead before he himself found out. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters